Together for Always
by CobainNicks
Summary: The Langdon siblings, Tate and Violet, were always close. But no one knew just how close they were, or how dark it can go.
1. Intro: In the Beginning

**I do not own American Horror Story or its characters. They belong to Ryan and Brad, trust me if I did it would never be like it is. Also, this story contains mature content. It is rated appropriately but if you don't like it you can easily exit out. I will not respond to negative posts, for I gave you fair enough warning. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 4<strong>__**th**__**, 1981**_

_Tate sat in the waiting room with his dad Hugo, his chubby little legs singing from side to side as he played with his favorite toy. He was excited to say the least, for his little sister was finally coming. His family had been through a lot, but his mom promised him a sister. _

_He was actually the third child; he had a sister named Addie. But she had special needs, and accidently got killed after a car hit her on Halloween. Then there was his brother Beau, his needs were severe, so much so he had breathing problems that killed him too. Tate never knew of them of course, his dad told them though. He would tell Tate about them all the time, how much they would love him. When he was born, his mother Constance called him their miracle. Her perfect little boy. He was showered in gifts, spoiled rotten. Whatever he wanted, he got. It was him and his mom while his dad was at work, they tried day care…but it never worked out. That's because according to the day care worker, he scared the children._

"_They don't understand him," his mother would say as explaining to why. "He's special, more special than those awful little brats." _

_Tate liked being at home; he could be in his room and play all day. But soon, he became lonely. He had no friends…and sometimes the imaginary people in his mind annoyed him. So, when he asked his mommy if he could be a big brother, she made sure he got that wish. So Tate watched, and waited. Seeing his mom's stomach get big, even spoke to her stomach. When he found out it was going to be a girl, he was even more excited. He never understood why his dad was not as excited as they were. Often times he would wake up to their arguments. But he covered his ears, trying to block it out. His sister will never hear that, he would protect her._

_The door opened, the doctor coming toward them. "Congratulations Mr. Langdon, it's a healthy baby girl. You can both come and see them now." Hugo took Tate's hand, but he was hopping in sheer joy. His blonde curls moving all over the place. He even pulled out of his dad's grasp once they got closer, pulling with all his strength to open the door and ran inside. Constance was already holding the baby, wrapped in a pink blanket. Tate moved his body onto the bed to get a good look; he had waited 9 months…he had to see!_

_Just as he thought, she was perfect, sleeping soundly in their mother's arms. All her fingers and toes, cute little button nose. Tate fell in love, instantly. _

"_This is your sister Violet Tate," his mom told her as he reached out to stroke the newborn's hair. "Be careful sweetie, she's still delicate and new. You have to look out for her now, she's too precious." _

_Tate could only nod, leaning over to give her a gentle kiss on his sister's head. He swore then and there, he would be her protector. The world was mean, people were mean. But he would look out for her. She would never know hurt, or sadness. He'd hurt anyone who would hurt her._

"_Together for always," he whispered to Violet. His vow, his promise. He finally got her, and he was never going to let her go._

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 10<strong>__**th**__**, 1986**_

"_Mrs. Langdon, please understand. We have to look out for the children and their best interest. Now we have been getting numerous complaints about your son. Not to mention the drawings he has submitted in his art class. They are…extremely disturbing."_

"_People believed Picasso's painting were disturbing too," Constance argued to the woman on the other line._

"…_Not to overstep Mrs. Langdon, but Picasso didn't paint pictures of mass murders and Satanic imagery." Came the woman's reply. "Look, Mrs. Langdon, I know you and your family is going through a lot…with your husband's death. And I realize every way to cope is different, but I implore you…if you would allow us to give him counseling…"_

"_No, Tate is fine. He is only 9 years old, he doesn't need counseling. Not by your system anyway. I will give him a talk yes, but if you suspend him I will go straight to the school board. You can bet your money on it." With that she hung up the phone, letting out a breath as she took a smoke from her cigarette. Meanwhile, Tate and Violet were outside. Standing side by side as they looked down on the ground. A poor cat, spread out in display. Its guts spilling out and open as if it was some sort of experiment. Tate looked at the creature, his face sort of glazed over…void of emotion. A 5 year old Violet had the same look of indifference, but was enjoying a lollipop. The cat didn't stand a chance really; it was going to die anyway. If asked, the dogs dragged it in._

"_The sacrifice has been made," Tate spoke, looking over to his little sister. "Now we just have to prick our skin and drink each other, and the bond will be set." With that he pulled out his pocket knife, making sure the knife was wiped from the sleeve of his shirt before pressing the blade on his palm. He did the same with Violet, hating she sort of gasped in pain. He didn't mean to harm her, but this was the only way it was going to work. To make up for it, he leaned down, sucking her blood from her hand and licked the wound in comfort. Violet did the same to Tate._

"_It tastes bland," Violet commented._

"_Yours tastes okay," Tate replied as he placed his hand on hers, their pricked palms pressed together. "I pledge to Lucifer. The morning star, angel of choice and freedom. I pledge myself to you as my other half. When you bleed I shall bleed, when you die I shall die. Forever bounded, until paradise takes us." He gave her hand a soft kiss, smiling his angelic smile._

"_You hungry? Mom should be making pizza treats soon," he said, guiding Violet inside. _

_The Game started innocent, it really did. Tate hung around, close to Violet as she breastfed to when she went to sleep. When she was able to sit up and interact somewhat, Tate entertained her. Making his toys talk and making Violet squeal in delight. He helped her as she tried to walk, helped his mom when she needed Violet to eat the baby food. While Mama was her first word, Tater was her second. Tate even made the comment that he and Violet were going to be married when they got older. Constance thought it was cute, the musings of innocent childhood. Hugo on the other hand, was deeply disturbed._

_People say that would be the reason of his suicide, others would argue his business was going down the drain and Constance was giving him grief. It mattered not, his life insurance policy, along her own family inheritance, was enough to support her and the children for the rest of their lives. When they asked, Constance would tell them their daddy just decided to go to paradise. Like Tate, Violet had no friends. But she had Tate, so when she cried about people making fun of her. Tate made sure they paid. When it was just them, they created a new spin on The Game. It was their own little world, their own rules and regulations. Constance thought nothing of it. Her children wouldn't have to worry about a thing, whatever they wanted they got. Even if it meant ignoring the horrible truth._

_That her son was a psychopath, and was corrupting his own sister._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this so far! Reviews give me love!<strong>


	2. Never Lost Control

**I do not own American Horror Story or its characters. They belong to Ryan and Brad…with their weirdness.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 17<strong>__**th**__**, 1994**_

"Happy Birthday dear Tate! Happy Birthday to you!" Constance laughed and clapped as Tate blew out the candles. It was really stupid, but the sooner he got this over with the better off he was going to be. Violet sat across the scene, hand upon her cheek as if bored. Every event Constance rolled out was boring, especially now. For dear mother found a new love in Larry, Larry was an accountant. Very dork like in appearance, cheesy jokes and always trying to win over the kids with tickets to the play and what not. When Constance brought him around, it bothered the siblings. It was as if she was trying to forget their dad's memory. What was worse was at night, Violet's room was right connected to Constance's, and the horrid sounds of her mother's moans with the banging of the headboard was the most pleasant sound in the world.

"Did you make a wish?" Constance asked as she kissed the top of Tate's head. Tate just shrugged a bit, acting nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Don't really need to wish for stuff," he mumbled, his eyes cast over toward his sister. That much was true; he didn't need to wish for anything. It was a bunch of shit anyway, but he got what he wanted…what he always wanted ever since he was a little boy. And soon, very soon, he was going to have it all. Violet looked back at him, seeing that look in his eye. She knew that look…and she shivered under it.

"That's silly; you're supposed to make a wish!" Constance insisted as she began cutting the cake. "What did you wish for my boy?"

"Now darling he can't tell you," Larry spoke, his hands folded together. "If he told you it wouldn't come true!" Both Violet and Tate wanted to vomit. They were trying way too hard, making them act like they were one big happy family again. Constance believed what Tate's real problem was the loss of his father. His suicide all those years, not having a father figure around. But that was where Larry came in, Larry can be all the things Tate was missing…but Tate didn't need Larry. In fact he hated Larry with a passion.

"Can I be excused?" Tate asked, wanting so badly to be over. They did the present thing, they did the cake thing. Wasn't that enough? He wanted to go to his room; he wanted Violet to come with him. He was getting an itch, the kind of itch only she could scratch.

"Well…I suppose, it is getting rather late and you two have school tomorrow." Constance reasoned as she walked over to Larry who kissed her hand. "Violet, help me clean up won't you dear? We'll save the cake so it won't go stale." Larry kissed her on the side of bed, heading over to their bedroom. Tate remained silent as he followed suite to his own room. But when Violet finally finished, and made it to her door. Tate was still up and waiting on her.

"Hey…" He called for her, motioning his head toward his room. "Come here."

Violet knew what that meant; knowing Tate it was not going to be an innocent visit. Then again, when was anything innocent in Tate's room? But she obeyed, going over and into his room as he closed the door behind him.

"Wasn't that a crock of shit?" Tate rolled his eyes as he went over to his stereo. He turned it down enough for them to talk, but not enough for the outside world to hear. The last thing he needed was for Constance or Larry to come in and catching them in a compromising position.

"You know mom, she's gotta make a spectacle on holidays," Violet replied sitting on the edge of his bed. Tate just scoffed, hoping right next to her.

"How was school?" He asked, playing with the ends on her hair. "Nobody gave you shit did they?"

"No one I can't handle," she shrugged. Tate smiled at that, his fierce little girl.

"You have no idea how happy I am you're starting high school next year," he breathed out, moving so he was as close to her as possible. Violet could feel his breath caress against the curve of her neck, causing her to shiver slightly. "I hate not being with you…seeing you. I finally get to keep my eye on you now…all the time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 9<strong>__**th**__**, 1981**_

"_But I don't wanna go to school!" Tate wailed out. His screams could be heard all over the large house as Constance tried to calm him down._

"_Sweetie, you have to go!" She tried to reason. "You can learn so much there!"_

"_**No**__! No, no, no! I wanna stay home! I wanna stay with Violet!" Tate screamed out, stomping his feet and crying in hysterics. What was so wrong with him staying at home? Constance could home school him, most of the kids on his block were. The thought of not being with Violet all day was too much for the little boy. He needed to be near her, she was all he needed!_

"_Tate, please listen to mommy, sh…," she tried to console him, rocking him gently as he continued to holler and cry. His father, sitting on the edge of the kitchen table. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he turned the page of the newspaper. "I know you want to be with your mommy and sister. But my darling boy you have to go to school this time. You can learn everything and become brilliant. And when you get older you can be successful just like your father. And you won't be away long! You get to see us at the end of the day."_

"_You promise?" Tate wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Constance gently petted his blonde curls, giving his forehead a kiss._

"_I promise my boy," she assured him._

_Tate still didn't want to go however; he was problematic the very first day. It had to take at least two people to get him out the car and into the school building. He threw things, refused to get up from the floor. Even threaten his teacher he would stab her in the throat. But Constance just laughed, saying it was only the first day. Children are always so rough on their first day, because as soon as school was over he ran to the car. Hoping at the backseat right next to Violet's car seat._

"_I missed you," he whispered, giving her gentle kisses on her forehead and cheeks. Her giggles and coos only encouraged him. "When you get older, I'm gonna help you around school and stuff. Nobody is going to be mean to you. I promise."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 11<strong>__**th**__**, 1985**_

"_Stay close to me Vi," Tate informed her, holding her hand as they walked through the cafeteria. She was just starting 4 year old kindergarten while he was in the 2__nd__ grade. A fact he was thrilled about, 2 years of just seeing her before and after school was sheer torture. But things were fine now, and she needed guidance, and he was the one that was going to give it to her._

"_Well welcome to school sweetie!" The teacher monitoring greeted Violet. She gave a small shy wave, but stayed close to her brother. "What a cute little dress you have! I like birds too."_

"_Thank you," came the gentle reply._

"_Do you need help finding your teacher?" The teacher asked, but the blonde boy beside the small girl stepped in._

"_I can show her," Tate stated, but the teacher didn't make them move._

"_Well sweetheart, she needs to start learning to do stuff on her own if she's going to be a big girl, I'll show her while you go on to class." Tate looked up at the woman; a dark glint hovered over his eyes._

"_I said I can show her. She doesn't need your help, she's got me." He began to walk, Violet wobbling in a fast pace to match his own. But just then the teacher chased them, trying to stop by pulling Violet away. When Tate felt the tug he looked at the woman._

"_You pull her from me and I'm going to kill you and your entire family." The teacher looked horrified, but was quickly met by a different teacher, Mrs. White. Mrs. White was Tate's 5 year old kindergarten teacher, and she knew exactly how Tate was. Mrs. White began to whisper in her ear before turning back to the children._

"_Go ahead and show your sister Tate," she spoke. A smirk formed across his features as he walked with Violet toward her new classroom. Showed that mean bitch to try and tear her away from him. No one bothered Tate walking with her to class, and no one bothered him when he waited at the door to pick her up from her classroom. As they walked to the car rider pick up Violet went on and on about her first day._

"_We sang Itsy Bitsy Spider, and did the hand motions. But it wasn't like when you do it tickling me." She stated._

"_Well that's because I'm cooler," Tate replied. Violet just giggled, laying her head on his arm._

"_You're the coolest brother!" Violet agreed._

"_Well, well! And how was Violet's first day!" Constance greeted them as they sat in the back seat. "Did you help her around Tate?"_

"_Yeah mom, but some mean bitch tried to pull her away from me this morning." He replied but was quickly corrected by Constance._

"_Language Tate!" She scolded, but Violet just laughed. Tate smiled, kissing her cheek._

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 21<strong>__**st**__**, 1991**_

"_Mom can you sign this?" Violet asked, handing her over a piece of paper. They had just got home from school and Constance was pulling things for dinner later on. Tate went straight to the living room to turn on the TV, Pearl Jam blaring out._

"_Tate I told you to do your homework before you watch TV!" Constance called, paper still in hand._

"_I did it during Study Hall!" Tate yelled back. Constance just sighed before looking at the paper…only to sigh out for a different reason._

"_Is it that already?" Constance asked, but reached for her pen out of her purse. "In my day we didn't have Sex Education. We kept those sort of things private…but we live in a different age." She handed the paper back and Violet stuck it in her book bag. "Now hurry up to your room and do your homework, I'll call you for dinner."_

_Violet nodded in obedience, rushing up the stairs and into her room. She was in the middle of her Science homework when she heard a knock._

"_Hey Vi it's me," Tate's voice called. Violet walked over, opening the door. This was pretty normal, Tate and Violet always hung out either in his room or her room. Listening to music or watching MTV, or just talk about the day that Constance didn't know about._

"_So you're doing sex ed huh?" Tate asked followed by a shrug. "It's really stupid, you're just going to read from a book that's from the 70's and shit through it. But one day they're going to show you this video about STDs? Watch out, that shit is gross."_

"_They're not going to show pics and stuff are they?" Violet asked sort of grossed out, Tate nodded._

"_In all their glory, there's one pic of a dick that looks like it's about to explode like no lie. It's super gross." Tate laughed. "But don't worry about it; you can't get it unless some asshole tries to touch you. There haven't been…have they?" When Tate started middle school, something changed in him. His voice finally dropped an octave and he became having more of an attitude toward Constance. But she brushed it aside, calling it typical boy behavior and that puberty was the reason. The interactions between Violet and him changed too. He began asking her about boys, and if there had been any trying to get with her._

"_Ew no!" Violet would reply, but then added. "Well, there is this one boy name Gabe? He keeps giving me Valentines and stuff." She didn't expect his reaction though; whenever he got mad and wanted to hurt people it was out of protection for her. But this time, he acted more…jealous._

"_Do you like him?" He sneered, Violet shook her head no. "Good, tell him you don't like him and for him to stop then." So when Violet did Gabe did…for now. When she started middle school however, Gabe was right back to talking to her and sort of flirting with her. Violet brushed it off, she saw him as a friend and nothing more. She even told Tate so, but he still acted like he wanted to kill him. He even told her not to be friends with him, but she had yet to do so._

"_No Tate, no one had bothered me," Violet insisted, but Tate wasn't buying it._

"_What about that Gabe boy?" He asked, the look on his face getting a tad dark. "Did you tell him you can't be friends?"_

"_Tate he's cool!" Violet argued. "I told him I didn't like him like that and he backed off!"_

"_But he's in your PE class isn't he? That means he'll be in that sex ed class to. And he's going to get ideas." Tate replied, popping the knuckles on his hands as he did so. "If he tries something I swear to God."_

"_Hey…hey, hey!" Violet rushed to his side, cupping his cheeks with her hands to make him look at her. She always did that whenever he started to have the dark thoughts. "I don't want him okay? I swear I don't! I promised to you remember? We are bonded together." Their game was still played, even as they got older. Only this time is was more of a game now, it was their world…their religion. They spit at the image of God and are one with the power of Lucifer. That's what they promised all those years ago, and that popped an idea in his head._

"_You promise?" He asked softly, looking at her dead in the eyes._

"_I swear," Violet repeated._

"_Then let's make a pact," he pulled away from her touch. "That when we hit high school age, we give each other fully with our bodies. If we feel an urge, we do a little stuff. But we don't go all the way until you're 13, and we give each other a mark so people will know I belong to you and you belong to me. Deal?" Violet felt her ears burn, her heart jumping a bit. But she nodded, and was rewarded with a smile followed by a tender kiss on the lips._

"_Good, besides…I can teach sex ed better than Coach Jacks." He smirked at that, licking his lips as his eyes wandered over her body._

* * *

><p><em><strong>July, 1980<strong>_

_The soft sounds on Tate's bare feet walked the wooden floor. The faint sound of breathing was getting louder and louder. The door, cracked open. Just enough for the three year old to see. Constance was on her back, roughly breathing as Huge thrusted with all his might. The bed creaking with the combination of the animalistic sounds. She was disheveled, her blonde locks stuck to her forehead. Hugo's back was the only thing Tate could see, the quick up and down movements under the bed sheets from his own doing. Just then Constance just happen to look at the door, and brown eyes met their replicas. She pulled the eye contact away, but the boy still remained. And watched._

"_Tate dear," Constance spoke to him the next morning. He was too busy playing with his to look at her but she spoke on. "What you saw last night, I want you to know Daddy wasn't hurting mommy. When two people love each other, they do a special dance to express that love. But you only do that type of dance with someone you love. Understand?"_

"_Yes Mommy," the little boy replied._

"_Good, because…and this is our little secret." She began to whisper, touching his chin to make him look at her. "That was the only way to make you a sibling." The news made Tate smile a missing tooth smile, clinging to his mother in a hug._

_Constance haven't took her birth control in weeks, after Hugo requested her to do so. But Tate needed someone to love. And he was going to get it._

* * *

><p>"I'm feeling an itch," that was their key word for each other when the other wanted to do something. The closer Violet's birthday was, the more Tate was becoming inpatient. He wanted her <strong>so<strong> bad, to feel her wrapped around him in her tight little walls. He had spent many of nights where just his hand had to do. But when it got to be too much, he'd sneak into her room. Give her nipples a good sensual suck, or rub her clit until she muffled a squeal on his shoulder. He would even jerk off as she watched the look of her hungry eyes. Those honey hues blazing on fire sent him over the edge in no time. She got her times too, he let her touch him. Give him a blowjob, or give him his own little show with touching herself. Sometimes, they would even touch each other at the same time, reach their peak together. If that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he could only imagine how the real deal would be.

Violet knew her cue and laid back, watching him hike her skirt up. Her leggings peeled off her milky white skin and onto the floor. Her underwear soon followed, the voice of Kurt Cobain to set the mood.

_We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when._

_Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend._

He slowly opened her legs; his breathing became shakey at the sight. He always thought she had the cutest pussy, perfect…_pink_. Her juices made it glisten under the light of his desk lamp. She kept it shaved, he really liked that.

_Which came as such surprise, I spoke into his eyes._

_I thought you died alone, a long, long time ago._

"Fuck baby," he breathed. "You're so fucking wet…you wet for me baby?" Violet moaned slightly at the way he talked. He liked talking dirty to her, seeing her flush. But he knew she loved it, he watch her clit twitch in reaction. His eyes never left her face, his pink tongue sticking out as it made contact with the sensitive nub. Causing Violet to hitch her breath her eyes closed, twisted in pleasure that she was trying to keep down.

"Just don't get too loud," he reminded her. His tongue began to move against her clit, flicking it up and down with the tip. Lapping the juices she was creating, so sweet…pure…and all _his_. If that Gabe boy got fresh and he knew about it, he'd make that boy suffer. Castrate him; make him choke on his own dick. No one, no man in this filthy world would know her taste. Her warmth or what made her purr. He was going to be the only man she'll ever know. She will only know his mouth on her, his kisses. His dick will be the only thing inside her, his fingers. She'll only know his taste when he cums, the sounds she made will be caused by him. She was his sister, his soul mate, his bride.

When they get out of this hell hole, they'll go far away. Where no one would know they were brother and sister. Not that it really mattered, but there was such a thing as the law. But in another state, they would just be like any other couple. And it would be his seed that would make her stomach full of his kids. Then again…he was far too selfish to share time with anyone that required her attention.

_Oh no, not me._

_I never lost control._

Violet's breathing became heavy, her hands running through his blonde locks as it moved between her legs. The feeling of his tongue lapping her from her folds to her ever throbbing clit. He never used his fingers, not yet anyway. But his skillful tongue was enough, plus she was always so sensitive. It even penetrated her, rolling it and wiggling it causing her to sort of squirm. This gained a smirk from Tate, his ego obviously boosted.

"You liked that baby?" He asked, flicking her clit again. "You taste so fucking good. I could eat you out all day." He sucked her clit in one, deep pull. "Next month, I'm going to fuck you so good. So God damn good." Her legs spread further apart, almost like in a split. This way, she got a good look, watching somewhat of his tongue going into action on her. Watching him was always so hot to her, it was better than any porno they watched together.

"I'm gonna cum," she whimpered. It was enough motivation for him to pick up his pace. The wet sounds of him lapping at her juices combined with the music.

"Cum baby…cum for me," he breathed against her pussy, using the best speed he could on her clit until he finally heard it. That sweet sound of her orgasm.

_You're face, to face._

_With the man who sold the world._

After giving her a good tongue bath, cleaning all the juices she had given to him he laid on his back. Licking his lips as she sat up to put her underwear and leggings back on.

"Please sleep here tonight?" He asked gently. "It is my birthday and all." Violet just looked back at him and gave him a shy smile.

"You think mom will find out?" She asked, a bit unsure. Tate just shook his head in reply.

"We'll just tell her you had a nightmare and it really freaked you out." He replied, sitting back up to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Violet thought it was so odd, tasting herself on him, but she kissed him back. "Please? I want to hold you…"

"Wait here," she whispered. She snuck in her room, changed to her PJs before sneaking back into his room. He had changed to his sleep clothes as well, Nirvana turned off, the bed sheets pulled for her to slide in and get wrapped in his arms.

"I love you so much," Tate whispered, kissing the top of her head while stroking her blonde locks. "You know that right? I would burn the world down for you." Violet only nodded, her head rested on his chest. The sound of his steady heart soothed her.

"Ditto," she replied, getting a small laugh from Tate. He kissed her hair once again and allowed sleep to take him. He slept the best when he was with Violet, holding her tight. He knew she was safe then, and it made his mind easy. Next month…next month and she would be his completely.

It couldn't come here fast enough.

**Again, I'm sorry if some of the material is offensive to you. It is work strictly from fiction. Other than that, reviews are awesome.**


	3. Be My Angel

**I do not own American Horror Story or the characters. They belong to the yellow hat troll.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 4<strong>__**th**__**, 1994**_

This was it, the day had finally come. Tate had it marked on his calendar, bought all the things they needed for the night. Condoms, lube (not that she needed it), candles. He wanted it perfect, as comfortable for Violet as humanly possible. Before school even started he snuck into her room as she was getting ready, hearing the shower running. He groaned a bit, feeling his cock twitch. He had seen her naked many of times, and every time it was like the first time. Flashes came into his mind, her naked…on his bed…spread wide for him. Her breasts jiggling, her pussy stretched while he goes inside her. The night couldn't get here fast enough. He slowly stripped out of his clothes, opening the shower curtain causing her to jump only to see it was him.

"Tate!" She squeaked, but he stepped in pulling her in his arms. "Mom's gonna catch you stop!" Tate ignored her, grabbing the bar of soap and started moving it over her body.

"She ain't gonna know, she's too busy being kissy with Larry," he stated, giving her pink nipples special attention. He was rewarded with a small moan, making him smirk and slowly kiss her neck. "That's it baby, just relax and let your big brother clean you." He put the bar of soap away, rolling her nipples in between his thumb and index finger. His hardness pretty evident pressed against her. "God I can't wait for tonight," he whispered as he continued. "Finally getting inside you…popping that cherry. Fuck…" He breathed, sliding one of his hands down to his promise land. Giving her clit a good rub causing her to gasp.

"You're going to be so tight, so God damn tight," he rasped in her ear as her breathing became labored. "And you'll be mine, all mine. Say it, say you're mine." He applied pressure against her clit, running himself against the crack of her ass. "Say it Violet."

"I'm yours…I'm all yours." Violet whimpered, feeling herself about to climax.

"You ready for my big dick tonight baby?" He asked, giving her clit a pinch.

"Yeah! Oh yeah don't stop!" Her face twisted. "So close."

"I wanna pop your cherry raw; we'll worry about condoms after the fact. But tonight? Oh no, I'm gonna feel you tonight, wrapped so tight around me…ripping you apart…fucking you stupid. I wanna make you feel me shoot my load inside you…filling you up. Ah fuck!" He groaned, shooting out cum against her back as she moaned out in bliss. They held each other for a while, gathering their strength back until Finally Tate moved away from her. He reached for the soap, washing himself off her despite his need to keep it on her as a way of marking. After he washed her he turned her around, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered, resting his forehead against his. "Tonight is going to be so perfect. I'm going to make it special and perfect for you." Violet just nodded, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I know, but we gotta wash or mom will get suspicious." She told him, reaching out for the shampoo and began scrubbing his hair. They acted totally normal once they went downstairs, shoving their breakfast before Tate pulled Violet toward his car. Once Tate got his driver's license and own car from his last birthday he volunteered to drive her to school. Constance didn't think anything of it, just a loving big brother driving his little sister. But what she didn't know is once they got in the car and drove off Tate tried his hardest to slide his hand inside Violet's skirt and Violet swatting his hand away.

"You got your feel in the shower that's it! You gotta wait till later," Violet insisted.

"I know, but Vi," Tate whined. "You know how impatient I am! Like right now, right now I wanna pull over to the side, pull you in the back seat and eat your pussy out." Violet bit her bottom lip, noticing his was getting a tent in his jeans.

"Down boy, just think. If you're patient enough and get through another one of mom's stupid birthday parties we can go to your room and perform our ritual. But you have to just deal for now okay?" Tate sighed a bit, obviously not liking the command.

"Can I at least see your tits before I drop you to school?" Tate asked. "Please?" Violet looked at him, before giving a sigh in defeat.

"You better pull over, I'm not about you to make us wreck because you are a fucking horn dog with a boob fetish." That had Tate's face light up like a Christmas tree, pulling over to the side of the road to park as Violet lifted her shirt to expose her breasts. Violet never bothered with a bra half the time, she didn't have the biggest chest in the world but not mosquito bite either. But it never mattered to Tate; to him they were the most perfect mounds of flesh he ever wanted to see.

"Fuck thank you," he breathed the moment her saw her puffy pink nipples, reaching over to gently kneed the one closest to him. Violet felt herself twitch, looking down to watch Tate lean over and give the nipple a sensual suck as he paid the other one attention by flicking it with the nail of his thumb.

"Okay Tate you got your kick!" Violet breathed, Tate just looked at her with a smirk before flicking the newly sucked nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"I love seeing your tits after I suck them," he rasped, rubbing his hand over the tent of his jeans to control himself. Violet just rolled her eyes with a smirk as she pulled her shirt down.

"You think that'll hold you?" Violet teased.

"For now, but you know it's going to be a bitch tonight going through that stupid party." He licked his lips, pulling back on the road.

"Oh you'll live," Violet rolled her eyes again. "It'll be worth it though, and then you can have me all to yourself." Once Tate dropped her off he gave her a deep kiss and a declaration of love.

"See you later baby," he whispered, giving her another kiss. Violet just smiled and rushed to class while Tate sped off to school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August, 1982<strong>_

"_We looked through his journals Mrs. Langdon. Some of the images are slightly…disturbing." Constance looked through the pages they were referring to, child drawings of a man and woman having sex, touching genitals. She just closed the book and tossed it back on the table._

"_Curiosity," she simply stated. "He walked in on me and his father is all, nothing to be alarmed about."_

"_Mrs. Langdon," the principal spoke. "You have to understand, he is being extremely problematic. He's having fits, hitting and threatening the children as well as the staff. Now these images? We're not trying to say anything but…we're concerned…"_

"_About what?" Constance asked, pulling out her pack of smokes. "That he's being abused in some way? Is that what you're implying?"_

_Tate was sitting outside the room as they talked, playing peek-a-boo with his now one year old sister. She giggled, patting on his hands to see him. Only to squeal when he did reveal his face. He knew they were talking about him, if he got kicked out that'll be a good thing. He hated it there; they treated him like he was some stupid animal. He'd be more than happy to stay home, that way he could stay with Violet._

"_We're not implying anything Mrs. Langdon but…if Tate has been exposed to something…we can give him some kind of help."_

"_Like what? Therapy?" Constance laughed. "He's five, he does not need therapy. There is nothing wrong with him. He is a normal, curious boy who is adjusting to being around other people. He has not been abused or exposed to anything other than the norm."_

"_Mrs. Langdon," the principal stressed. "We have the best program for problematic children like him. He will have someone who will work with him and figure out what his needs are." Constance stood up, giving them a dark look._

"_My boy does not have a problem," she stated. "He is a normal little boy, and by the way…I have been a top donator for your school have I not? It would be awful if I just happen to pull my support away from your gracious school." The principal and Mrs. White, Tate's teacher, stood there in silence. "That's what I thought, you focus on his education. That's all you should focus on; I can handle him at home. You both have a nice day." With that she walked out, pulling Violet in her arms while holding Tate's hand. "Come on sweetie; let's get you a Happy Meal. Wouldn't that be nice?"_

* * *

><p>Violet blew out her candles, getting a clap from everyone. Especially Tate, who kept looking at the clock on the wall before setting back to the scene. Her birthday was pretty simple; she got some clothes and a journal for her birthday. Nothing compared to the gifts Tate got, but she always knew Tate would always be their mother's favorite.<p>

"13 years old, on your way to womanhood," Constance spoke, petting Violet's hair. "It feels like only yesterday you were born. It was the happiest moment of my life, seeing your brother so thrilled to see you." Tate scoffed a bit, but looked over at Violet with a small smile. "I'm very proud of my girl, and soon she will be in high school and onto Harvard." The thought bothered Tate a bit; he knew his future wasn't so bright. Unlike Violet, Violet had so much going for her. She was so smart, she could go anywhere in life. Anywhere in life…without him. The voices began to whisper, causing him to slouch a bit to try and ignore them.

"_She's going to leave you behind._"

"_She doesn't want your crazy ass_."

"Shut up," he muttered so no one could hear him. But Violet saw, she noticed right away. Violet knew well about Tate's condition of hearing voices. Deep down she always knew something was wrong with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 9<strong>__**th**__**, 1983**_

"_That's not true! She loves me, __**she loves me**__!" Tate began to scream, throwing his toys around. This of course startled the two year old, wobbling her way over to his room. By the time she got there he was crying, curling into a tight ball on the floor._

"_Tater?" She spoke, causing him to look over at her. His huge dark eyes bloodshot, face bright red. She slowly sat up, wiping the piece of snot that ran down his nose. "What's wrong?"_

"_They said you hate me," he muttered, looking down at the ground. "They said you were making fun of me." They never had names; they never told him their names. Tate never even saw them, but he heard their whispers. They were mean sometimes, often cruel. But he kept screaming at them to go away, eventually they did. Violet wobbled over to her brother, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug her arm could muster._

"_I love you Tater," she stated, getting a sigh and hug in return. Tate was so relieved; they were finally gone the moment her arms wrapped around him. He knew they were lying, Violet loved him…she could never laugh or make fun of him._

"_I love you so much Violet, never leave me?" He spoke, almost uncertain._

"_Never ever," she replied, hugging him tighter._

_**May 1**__**st**__**, 1991**_

"_I don't believe you!" Tate yelled at Violet, pacing back and forth with his hands grabbing his hair in bunches. "They said you'd lie to me!"_

"_Tate I'm not lying to you!" Violet yelled back, feeling her frustrations fueling. The voices were back, she hated when they came around. When they came around he got more paranoid and unreasonable, especially when it came to her being faithful._

"_You like him, that fucker!" Tate yelled even louder, tears streaming down his face. "Why are you lying to me? I thought you loved me!"_

"_Tate I do love you!" Violet went closer, trying to cup his face in attention. "They are the ones lying to you Tate; they're trying to drive you crazy. Listen to me, not them…me!" Tate sobbed, but looked at her to see she was looking at him straight in the eye._

"_They said you were screwing him," he muttered. "But you're saving for me right? Please tell me you are. You promised…"_

"_I swear to Lucifer himself I am not screwing him, I'm yours Tate. I'm saving myself for only you…" Violet swore again, making sure he was still looking at her to calm down. She then saw it, the relief in his eyes. The voices were gone, Tate was back to normal. He pulled her close to a hug, wiping his tears on her shoulder as he took a breath to relax._

"_I gotta quit listening to them," he muffled, looking at her before leaning close to kiss her on the lips. "I know you'd never lie to me."_

"_Of course not," Violet shook her head, kissing him back. "I love you Tate, no one else." But she could tell, while he said it…he wasn't 100% convinced._

"_Show me," he whispered, his eyes looking down her body with a new look of desperation and hunger. "I wanna see your pussy." Violet laid flat on his bed, sliding her leggings down as he spread and took a good look._

"_It's so pretty," he whispered, a finger brushing on her clit causing her to shiver. "Can I?" He went closer to her most intimate area; Violet could only nod only to sound out in a moan as he began lapping her pink folds._

"_Mom?" Violet went to her mom the next day. "I think Tate's getting worse…maybe we should take him to a doctor."_

"_Violet, how many times do I have to tell you your brother is fine. He knows how to control; he can keep it under control." Constance simply replied lighting her cigarette._

"_But mom…" Violet tried to argue but she got the hand of her mother._

"_No, do you know what's going to happen to Tate if we take him to a shrink? They are going to say he's crazy, they're going to lock him away. Do you want that? Only to see your brother in a padded cell?" When Violet shook her head Constance continued. "Good, now help me set up dinner. We have a guest coming."_

* * *

><p>The birthday was finally over, and everyone had gone up to their rooms. Violet however stayed up, putting on the white dress she only wore for a cousin's wedding. Tate always told her she looked so beautiful in it, virginal. So she thought it would be perfect for their ritual. When she walked across the hall and into his room she saw he had everything set up. Candles were lit everywhere, a bottle of lube and a box of condoms on the bedside despite Tate's need to go inside her bare for the first time. On the floor at the end of the bed, Tate had the small ritual set up. A foot stool dressed as a small alter, more candles and a satanic book Tate found a long time ago while they traveled to Virginia one Christmas holiday. A dagger, something he bought on his own a couple of years ago. Constance thought it was morbid, but allowed him to keep it anyway, thinking he was just keeping it in admiration.<p>

"Hey…" Tate smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked as if an early Christmas present arrived at his doorstep, smiling his cherub smile as he held his hand for her.

"Hi," she smiled back, walking closer to him and held onto his hand. He got up, guiding them over to the display of their world. He opened the book, old and bending more easily as he turned the pages to the ritual they were seeking.

"Take my hands," he instructed, her hands on top of his before he closed his eyes. "We thank you Lucifer, for guiding us and looking after us. The morning star, the god of free will. We perform this ritual under your eyes; grace us with your love and understanding. For what we have is the true symbol for love." Tate opened his eyes, smiling at Violet before taking the dagger.

"This might sting I'm sorry," he whispered to Violet, pressing the blade onto her arm. Violet flinched, but didn't jerk away. Tate cooed softly, repeating how sorry he was for hurting her as he made the mark. A small pentagram followed by the letter T underneath it. Once he was done he licked the wound, giving it a deep kiss before giving her the dagger to do the same thing. She took a breath, pressing the blade on his skin, getting a slight hiss from him. The same pentagram, only the letter V was underneath. Tate pressed his bloody arm on top of her's, making sure their blood was mixing.

"This is the symbol of our love, our bounding of souls," Tate spoke. "I take you as my bride of this life and the afterlife. Your blood is my blood, until death parts us only to be reunited in paradise."

"I take you as my husband," Violet spoke. "Of this life and the afterlife, your blood is my blood. Until death parts us only to be reunited in paradise." Tate smiled, leaning over to give her a deep kiss on the lips.

"You ready?" He whispered, Violet only nodded in reply. Blowing out the candles Tate stood up, pulling her up with him and guiding her toward the bed. "I love you so much." Tate gently laid her on the bed, standing beside it as he began to remove his clothes. First came his shirt, revealing his pale chest. Tate used to run track, but he also liked to eat, so he was build a tad but not too much. A small patch of chest hair in the middle of his chest along with a dust of a happy trail. His baggy jeans and boxers soon followed, a tent slightly obvious. Once he slid the clothed prison, his cock sort of sprung out a bit. Tate was impressive in size; Violet always had a hard time taking him all in her mouth during one of their itches. Tate looked at her reaction, a lick of her lips and hungry eyes. Her legs sort of pressed together, he couldn't help but smirk. He even gave himself a small stroke to give her a little show before he moved onto the bed and hovering on top of her. Violet sat up a bit, helping him out with unzipping her dress from the back. Once that task was over, Tate gently pulled one sleeve down her left arm…then the right. A small pull, and her breasts were exposed. Tate loved seeing them in the moonlight, the way the moon's rays radiated off her pale skin and pink nipples as they pebbled slightly. Now it was his turn with the hungry look.

He took a nipple hungrily, sucking her nipple in deep sensual pulls from his lips. Violet's breathing became labored, looking down to watch him switch over to give the other nipple the same attention. Tate groaned in need, flicking his tongue on the sucked nipple. Going back and forth giving them as much equal attention as possible.

"Lay back," he rasped, laying her back on the bed while he pulled the rest of her dress off. "No panties huh?" He smirked, greeted by her center immediately. "Traditional…good." He rubbed his hard cock against her wetness, causing them both to sigh in bliss. Violet saw a bit of pre cum forming at the tip, licking her lips in desire.

"Patience baby, if I'm hard you can suck me later." He smirked, grabbing the base of his cock. He rubbed the head against her clit, gaining small mews and a hip buck in return. "You're so fucking wet," he rasped, tapping the head against his clit with a low groan. "Fuck yeah…" Violet felt her clit twitch hard, panting and moaning while looking up at him.

"You like that?" Tate asked, looking up seeing her reaction. "You like me spanking your clit with my cock?" Violet nodded, his smirk growing wider. "Course you do, you hungry for my cock aren't you? You ready to get popped?" Violet nodded again, arching her back a bit. Her nipples still a bit reddened and longer from the sucking arched in the moonlight. "Fuck, you're so beautiful baby."

He hovered over her again, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips as he settled between her. "This is going to hurt like a mother fucker," he warned, his face turned from lust to concern. "I'm so sorry…but it'll go away I promise." Violet just gave him a small kiss, reassuring him she would be okay. "I love you so fucking much Violet." He whispered, guiding himself to her entrance…and slowly slid in.

Tate warned her, and it was true. The minute he slid inside, it hurt…a lot. It was a sharp, stretching pain, causing Violet to whimper. Tate stayed still, letting her get used to him. He continued to whisper I'm sorry to her, kissing her temple as a form of comfort. After what felt like forever, Violet felt the pain slowly going away.

"M-Move," she breathed. Tate nodded, but took his time moving in and out of her. His movement, helped the pain disappear, and soon she was left with slight pleasure. Her moaning changed, from one of pain to one of adjustment. Tate could even tell the look of her face changed just slightly, he was big for her…but she was getting used to him.

"You okay?" He asked, still unsure. Violet nodded, leaning up to give him a small kiss.

"Yeah…getting there," she laughed a bit. Tate just smiled, his movement gaining a rhythm. He continued kissing her with tenderness and care. Not giving her all of him just yet, it was about making her used to this…her comfort. A few more thrusts, and Violet's moans became full blown pleasure, a relief for Tate but he still kept it easy until she told him so. His head bent down, capturing her nipple again in a suck. It was everything Tate hoped it could be, she was wet and tight. So fucking tight. Her warmth, so welcoming and sweet. It was taking everything in his power not to pound into her, not yet anyway.

"So good…so God damn good…" he breathed, rolling his hips a bit getting a gasp in reply. "Is it feeling good baby? You want more?"

"Y-Yeah…more…give me more," she panted, her eyes closed and lost in bliss. There it was…the pain was finally over. Tate's smile was so bright and wide, his movements speeding up a bit. Violet's moans became more breathy and wanton. God he loved her moans, she was so loose and free when she was like that. Her breasts jiggled up and down in the moonlight, Tate bend over to lick one now and then. Maybe she was right; he did have a boob fetish.

"Fuck I'm about to blow," he groaned, his movements slightly losing the pattern. But his hand went between them to pinch her clit. "Cum with me baby…I want you to cum with me." Violet gasped, her head leaning back against the pillows.

"T-Tate!" She whimpered, feeling herself close too.

"That's it…let go baby. Cum on my cock…cum baby…ah shit!" His face twisted as if he way in pain, feeling his balls tightening until finally groaning out as he shot inside her. Violet moaned in bliss, clinching around him as she came only causing him to groan out even more. His thrusts came into a complete stop, staying exactly where he was as he continued to fill her with his cum. Once he was sure he was done he slowly pulled out, only to be reminded of the aftermath of their love.

Blood, on his cock and dripping out of her along with his semen. For a split moment he hated himself, knowing he hurt her…caused her blood. But this was more concrete proof the more he stared at her freshly fucked pussy. She was his, all his, no one would have this…only him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever thought to see. He slowly slipped out of bed, going to his bathroom to grab a wet rag. First he washed himself, then walked over to the bed and wiped her clean.

"Did it hurt? The first time usually does," He muttered, resting beside her as he pulled the covers on their naked bodies.

"No, it was intense," Violet replied with a small shrug.

"For me too," he laughed a bit, giving her a gentle kiss. "Thank you…"

"For what?" Violet asked.

"For being born, for loving me. For giving yourself to me," Tate smiled down at her. Violet just giggled kissing him back.

"You're welcome, this is the perfect way to spend a birthday," she cuddled close to him. "You feel better now?"

"Much," he laughed a bit, running his fingers through her soft hair. "Though I think it just made my hunger worse. I kinda wanna fuck again." He was greeted with a pillow, followed by a muttered perv from Violet. "What? I'm being honest! But you'll have to give me a minute to collect myself." Violet just rolled her eyes and resting her head on his chest. They laid like that for a while, basking in the afterglow. But true to his word, as Tate began kissing her again, she felt him growing hard against her thigh.

"Seriously?" Violet grumbled, Tate just smirked and opened her legs to slide right in. This time was more of what Tate wanted, rough…raw…pounding into her before switching them over until she was on top. That was a sight Tate loved, watching her bounce up and down on him with complete abandon. Her breasts bouncing, her hands on his chest for support as she panted and cursed. When they came for the second time Tate moved them on the side, but he didn't pull out of her. Her pussy became his new favorite place. They even fell asleep this way, only for Violet to sneak out just in time for the morning to start and their mother never catching them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 5<strong>__**th**__**, 1994**_

"_Breaking news this morning, Nirvana front man Kurt Cobain has died today at the age of 27. He was found dead in his home in Seattle, a gunshot wound to the head. Forensics and police had already called it a suicide. Cobain leaves his wife, front woman of Hole Courtney Love and their daughter Frances Bean Cobain_."

Tate couldn't move, his eyes glued to the TV. Violet covered her mouth in shock, it couldn't be true…if was a fucking joke!

"Oh my," Constance spoke, a hand over her heart. "Tragic, just tragic. I know you admired him Tate."

Tate didn't say a word; he just walked back to his room and slammed the door. Fuck school today, fuck life period. His idol was gone…how could he live on?

**Tada! Something to hold you guys as we await two weeks. Again, if these subjects offend you I deeply apologize. I do not condone these subjects in any way. They are strictly a work of fiction.**


	4. Pictures of You

**Don't own American Horror Story; don't own a million yellow hats.**

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to cook you something?" Constance asked, gently brushing Tate's blonde locks as he laid on his bed. He refused to go to school; he had locked himself in his room and told anyone near to go fuck off. Constance figured it was best, when he was in one of those moods. When Violet suggested staying too Constance told her she would take care of Tate for the day. The death of an idol, it was hard. She remembered when Elvis died, a part of her never wanted to leave the bed.<p>

"I told you to leave me alone," Tate muttered, staring off into the wall. Constance just sighed, kissing the side of his head.

"If you need anything, I'll be right outside the door. You just rest," she walked out of his room, making sure to close the door. Violet worried about Tate all day, she even made a quick change of her clothes and wore his Nirvana shirt for the day. It smelled like him, it wasn't washed yet so it had the stink of cigarettes. She avoided Gabe as much as humanly possible; luckily she didn't have Health that day. Once school was over she made a quick rush to the house. Constance didn't stop her; to her it was nice for a sister to worry over her brother. She could hear the muffled music of Heart Shaped Box through his door, the familiar voice of a model to the both of them. It was a painful reminder, that he was gone.

"Tate?" She called, opening the door as the music got louder. Tate was sitting up, on the edge of his bed playing with the serpent ring on his thumb.

"She read his suicide letter today," he muttered. "That cunt killed him…I know she did." Violet just sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They were quiet for a while, just sitting there and listened to the music. Tate cried for the third time, Violet just held him close in comfort. Violet hated when Tate cried, it was the most heartbroken thing she had ever seen. His dark eyes, so huge and broken…his lips swollen from the sobs. She wanted to make it better, take the pain away. But there was nothing she could do; all she could do was hold him.

"Never leave me," he begged, looking up at her. "Please don't leave me…if I lost you I couldn't bear the thought of living. I'm serious…I would kill myself, because I would rather die than to not have you."

"Tate I'm never going to leave you," Violet told him.

"But what if you get into a good college Vi? Go out there to like…Yale or something and meet some boy you won't be ashamed to see?"

"Tate…you're going to graduate next year, I should be the one worried about you leaving me!" Violet argued, oh no…please not the voices. The last they needed on top of Kurt dying would be the voices to egg him on in his insanity.

"Oh please Vi, I'm not going to college," Tate muttered, wiping his face with the sleeve of his flannel shirt. "I'm not smart like you…"

"What are you talking about? You're like…wicked smart!" Violet shook her head. "You're talented too; you can go anywhere you wanna go!"

"Would you go with me?" He asked gently. "If I went somewhere next year…would you go?"

"In a heartbeat," Violet swore. "But you know Constance would never let that happen. Not unless we kill her." That's when she saw it, that flash of darkness over his face. He wasn't seriously considering it; he was just in a dark place. She had to keep telling herself that, maybe she was becoming more delusional than Constance. "Tate, I love you…with all my heart and soul. You're my soul mate; I will never…ever leave you." She pulled up the sleeve of her thermal, revealing the scar from last night. It had healed, but was a scab for now. But it was there…the marking of their love. Tate smiled at that, leaning over to kiss the scar. In a way…it made him feel better. They made a shrine for Kurt in his room, candles and written lyrics. Much like their many rituals in their little world, Lucifer was their god and Kurt Cobain was their saint.

"You know what he said in his letter?" Tate asked as he lit one of the candles. "It's better to burn out then to fade away…it was a Neil Young quote…but fuck that was smart." Violet could only nod, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He turned his head, letting them share a sweet and gentle kiss. She always found a way to bring him out from his darkness. His light…his everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 months later<strong>_

"Alternative school?!" Constance yelled, slamming the paper on the table. "Well they have done it, they have really done it. I will remove every last cent from their booster club, oh you best believe!" It was the beginning of the summer, only a week since school was over, when they received the mail. It seemed Tate's behavior was getting to be too much, causing the school board to have no other alternative. It was either he seek therapy…or he'll be in alternative school next year. After Tate came back the next day after his mourning, his behavior seemed to have gotten worse. He started getting into fights; leaving the guy with his head busted open. Tate claimed the guy looked at him wrong, some jock ass prick who bullied Tate for a couple of years. Tate finally had enough, slamming his head against the locker constantly. With that he got suspended for the rest of the week, the parents were fixing to press charges. But Constance stepped in, seeking a settlement instead. Though they did, the school board were less than corporative.

"They're blowing smoke," Larry stated as he read the newspaper. "They've always done this and you know it. I say if the parents agreed to the settlement that should be enough for them!" Tate and Violet were in the kitchen, sharing a plate of pizza bite and trying their best to ignore them. But, it was kind of hard…seeing how loud Constance was yelling.

"Every year it is the same thing, it's for the best interest of the children. What about my child? What is my boy going to learn from some school full of…nasty ghettos?" Tate had bout had enough, he grabbed the plate, motioning Violet to come along with him to his room.

"Well dear, what's the harm of him going?" Larry then asked, placing his newspaper to the side. "Just to smooth things with the board. We both know Tate is an intelligent boy, we do this…tell the board and then it'll be back to normal. Come on dear…" Constance on the other hand, was not having it.

"He's different Larry; he has the soul of a poet. That therapist is going to think low of him…"

"Dear I know you hate therapists, but I know this fellow. Ben Harmon I believe his name is, one of my coworkers went to him. Said he is the best of the best, and he doesn't live too far from here. It'll be a piece of cake…what do you say?" Constance looked at him, then sighed clearly defeated. Larry just wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

"Everything will be fine, besides we know that Tate couldn't be further from ill."

* * *

><p>"Spread your legs a little wider…yeah, that's it…fuck." Tate breathed, followed by a flash and the sound of a Polaroid. This was one of his more kinky ideas, if Tate was anything it was a collector. It started with her underwear, Violet had to sneak them back out from his room when he wasn't looking. But Tate would just get more from her hamper. The smell of her natural scent, the taste. He would spend hours sucking any juice that was left on the crotch while jerking off. Then when he was 16 he got a Polaroid camera, the kind that made the picture right after it was taken. It was his pride and joy, and another tool into his collection. Soon, it became taking pictures instead of her clothes. It was simple, pictures of her breasts and her pussy. Who needed porn when he got his own, personally made collection? And now, the pictures were much more intimate.<p>

They were naked on his bed, his hard cock sliding in and out of her as he took pictures to where they were connected. The previous taken pics were on the night stand, of his lips around her nipple. Of her posing in compromising positions just for him. Something to drown what was happening downstairs.

"I'm going to ask mom and Larry if I can get a video camera this Christmas," Tate rasped, his movements not yielding. "Then we can tape us fucking…God that'd be so hot…" Violet could only mew in response as she rubbed her clit to advance the pleasure. "Fuck…keep doing that," Tate rose the camera again, making sure he was close enough to take a picture of her hand on her clit. "This is so much better than porn I swear to God.

Larry and Constance kept a secret stash in their bedroom, they didn't think the siblings knew…but they were not the best of hiders. Tate discovered them by curiosity, and whenever they left for a date Tate would take them out to watch them with Violet.

"Just think, we're gonna do that soon…" Tate would say when he wasn't occupied teasing Violet with her nipples.

"Ah shit…I think I'm gonna cum…" Tate breathed, his thrusting picking up the pace. He did make sure to pull out before he climaxed, spurting out thick ropes of his cum onto her pale chest and stomach. "Holy shit…" He had to take a picture of that, seeing his sperm all over her…it riled something animal in him. Violet took a sample, placing it in her mouth which caused Tate to moan.

"Open your mouth," he commanded, popping his twitching cock into her mouth so he could take another picture. "You are so God damn hot Vi…you know that?" Violet gave his head a gentle lick, hearing his camera go off before pulling back with a smirk.

"You're gonna run out of film," Violet commented.

"I'll just get more no big deal," He moved from the bed, placing the pictured in his box where he kept his weed and stuck it inside one of the bedposts. Violet was about to reach for a used towel but Tate stopped her. "Keep it…I love seeing my spunk on you."

"Freak," Violet murmured, but kissed him none the same. "What do you think is going to happen?" She asked, referring to what the letter said about him.

"Knowing mom she'll try to get me back to school and fight them…but I don't care. I fucking hate that place," he moved back on the bed, cuddling close to her. "I love you…"

"I love you too," Violet replied, kissing him one last time.

"So Tate…when did these feelings start to happen…" the voice of the therapist spoke.

"About…two years ago?" Tate replied.

"Would you like to describe them to me?" The therapist asked, Tate looked dead at him…a smirk crossing his features.

"_**I prepare for the noble war…**_"

**Happy New Year Everyone!**


	5. Helter Skelter

**I have not abandoned this story I promise!**

The therapist known as Ben gave him all sorts of pills; pills that the man claimed helped with his thoughts. While granted the pills drowned out the voices, they were making him drowsy…he slept most of the day after he took the pills. It got to the point he refused to take them anymore.

"But…I thought they helped you?" Violet asked, leaning at the doorway to the bathroom. Tate had to make it look he was taking the pills, dropping them down the toilet and flushed it down.

"I can't stop sleeping, I'm not focused…next my fucking dick is not going to work, they do that shit you know." He muttered, looking at her. "Violet, I know you don't want me to hear them anymore, and they were helping me, but…baby I never spend time with you. I feel horrible not keeping you company when we have all this time in the summer."

"I know that," Violet assured him, gently taking his hand. "But is seeing this Ben guy really helping you?"

"Yeah, I feel I can actually talk to him about stuff you know? But not about us…what we have is sacred." He cupped her cheeks, leaning over to kiss her on the lips. "Ben's cool, but he wouldn't understand."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be frank Ms. Langdon, your son is…troubled. But it can be treated as long as he takes the medicine."<p>

"And how long will he take these pills?" Constance asked, sitting across from Ben during their private reviews.

"It would depend on his treatment; some people take them for the rest of their lives. But with more sessions and see how the pills affect him we just have to see," Ben explained. "Rome wasn't built in a day you know."

"Dr. Harmon, I do not doubt you. Seeing Tate these past few days have been extraordinary. I'm just worried…about him with school. Would these sessions mark him for life as an outcast; it's his senior year you know."

Ben simply laughed, "I get it, high school can be rough. But I assure you, my evaluation on Tate will be confidential, no one other than necessary staff will know. You have my word." This made Constance comfortable, but she also couldn't help but be nosy of her own.

"Are you married Dr. Harmon?" She asked. "Sorry, I'm from Virginia, knowing my friend's basic information is embedded in me."

"It's quite alright Ms. Langdon, yes I'm married. We're expecting our first child, a boy."

"So you're a family man, you understand the meaning of family?" Constance pressed. "I'm protective of my children, Tate and Violet have been through so much with their father's passing."

"Ms. Langdon, I completely understand. I swear, you have my word that nothing will happen to Tate. He won't be going to no nut house, I won't allow it."

"Good…that's real good. Thank you kind doctor," Constance smiled, taking out a cancer stick to calm her nerves.

* * *

><p>"So how has the medicine been doing Tate?" Ben asked as he turned on the recording device.<p>

"The blue ones kept me wired, the big white ones zoned me out," Tate replied, laying on the couch playing with his thumb ring.

"So what did you do?" Ben asked, curious.

"Switched them up," Tate looked over at Ben with a smirk.

"You know, when I went to college we had this speaker come in. He was this FBI guy who read criminals during interviews. He stood…at least over 6 feet, and bulky. Crew cut…and he knew you were lying the second he looked at you."

Tate sat up, looking over at Ben. "So you think I'm lying?"

"The blue pills' only side effect is dry mouth there is no recording of hyper reactions. Tate, if you want to go back to school and not be put under mental care you have to take the medicine that is given to you and you have to start being honest with me." Ben explained, walking over to him. "And if your thoughts cause you to react I have no choice but to do that since you are under my supervision and watch. Now look, I get it…I've seen patients what were so far gone there was no way they could be fixed…"

"Do you think that's me? I can't get fixed?" Tate asked.

"You? Na you're hopeless," Ben joked. "Anyone can get better Tate, anyone, even you. You just have to believe it in yourself."

"I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work," Tate stated, catching Ben off guard.

"What?" Ben laughed more, Tate had to laugh too.

"Yeah, that's why I stop taking the pills. Because I was afraid my dick would stop working. I have this girl…I love her."

"You never told me you had a girlfriend," Ben walked back to the chair across from him.

"I was kinda shy about it, my mom doesn't know about her…" Tate shrugged.

"Well, when did you two meet?" Ben asked.

"She's a neighbor," Tate lied. "Her mom brought her over after she was born; I loved her…even then. I was protected of her. I would never let anyone or anything hurt her. I never thought I'd feel that before…when we got older…the feeling got stronger. She's my soul mate…"

"Tate you're only 17," Ben reasoned.

"No, I mean it. The Greeks believed when we were born, we were born as two beings conjoined as one. But see the gods didn't like that, they thought we were basically stealing their thunder so Zeus would take his scissors made of lightning, cutting us in half. We all start together, bonded as one…but God…Zeus…whoever, they cut us into two separate things. Forever wandering this earth to find our other half. I found it in her…she was made for me."

"That's…rather deep Tate," Ben nodded, writing something down. "And you mom doesn't know about the relationship?"

"My sister does, Violet…we share everything together." Tate replied.

"Are you close to your sister?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, she's the best thing to ever happen to me." Tate smiled at the thought, having Violet in his life. His light…his world.

"Seems to me you have two very important women in your life," Ben smiled. Dumbass, he didn't have a clue…and that's how it would remain for now. He told Tate he had to take the medicine, to which Tate agreed. But he wasn't…why should he? When he got back home it was just Violet, Constance and Larry had gone off to do cheesy stuff.

"Wanna fool around?" Tate smirked, but Violet rolled her eyes.

"Is sex all you think about?" Violet asked.

"No…I also think about taking you out…hold your hand…But I know what I really want can't go around here." Tate hung his head, defeated. In the eyes on closed minded people, their love was forbidden. But people thought that about interracial relationships…homo relationships. Why was their love any different from them?

"Tate," Violet scoot over to him, taking his hand in her's. "We can still go out and stuff…it's no different then what we used to do."

"But Violet I wanna kiss you in public, I wanna be able to call you my girlfriend. I kinda mentioned you to Ben, but I lied…saying the love I have for you is for a neighbor that doesn't fucking exist. I hate lying about our love…"

"But just think, someday we can get away from this place. We can start fresh…be new people. There we can do all the things we can't do here. It's going to happen Tate, we just have to wait. And you need to take the medicine, I know you hate it but…think of it this way…we can snuggle."

"I do like to snuggle," Tate smirked, then looked deep in Violet's eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you, now come on," she nodded her head toward the stereo. "Cobain is calling my name."

The rest of the summer seemed normal, Tate would go and attend his sessions. After that, they would either kiss and cuddle while listening to music, or fuck each other's brains out in the hot California sun. But soon, it became fall. Tate was clear to go back to school as a senior if he still kept going to his sessions. Violet was starting Westfield as a freshman; needless to say Tate was thrilled. They parked in the student parking lot, walking side by side.

"We gotta go to home room before our first class," Tate instructed, looking over her schedule again. "Shit, you got Mrs. Dell, she's a total bore…but you won't be in there long anyway."

"Are you going to walk me there?" Violet asked.

"You know I would, but my homeroom in with Coach Fore. And that's like clear across the other side…But if you need me you know my schedule." He leaned forward, whispering an I love you to her before walking inside the building. Violet herself was walking, taking her time as she lit a cigarette.

"What are you doing?" A girl's voice rung out in the courtyard. "What the fuck are you doing?"

A rather tall woman with long brown hair stormed toward her, two minions right behind. "You can't smoke here; this is a smoke free place freshman!"

"Sorry…didn't know," Violet mumbled, crushing the cigarette on the ground.

"Oh fuck no bitch; you can't crush that on the ground! Cigarette kill you, don't you know that little bitch?"

"It's true, her aunt died of lung cancer," Minion 1 on the woman's left informed.

"Dude chill out it's no big deal," Violet rolled her eyes.

"It is," the girl leaned down and took the crushed cigarette. "Eat it."

"Excuse me?" Violet couldn't register what she just heard.

"You heard me bitch. Eat. The fucking. Cigarette. Or I'll shove it down your throat." The girl threatened.

"You don't fucking know me bitch!" Violet yelled, but it seemed the girl was not having it. She grabbed her, trying to shove the cigarette down her mouth.

"Lena…the girl can't be more then twelve leave her alone!" Minion 2 spoke, but this Lena chick was ignoring her. Violet struggled, gaining the chance to spit in the girl's face and run off. Violet could hear the girl roar in anger, a smirk clear across her face. Tate would be so proud of her.

* * *

><p>"Dude did you hear? Lena tried to make some freshman eat a cigarette and she got spit in the face!" Tate overheard some guys talking during his math class. "I hear she's hella pissed, planning to attack her in the cafeteria."<p>

"Who is it?" The other asked.

"Don't know, she dresses weird though. One of those grunge girls I guess," the other shrugged. But Tate knew, Tate knew instantly. His blood boiled, the pencil under his grasp whined on the verge of breaking. He couldn't get out of the classroom fast enough, like a man on a mission he made it toward the cafeteria. But it was too late, the scene had already begun. All he saw was his sister being attacked, Lena on her like a crazy woman, clawing and cussing at her. Violet was fighting with her all of her might, his little warrior. But now, now it was his turn. He walked over, pulling Lena like she was nothing and slammed her against the wall. He didn't give a flying fuck she was a girl, she was hurting Violet…flat out attacking her! He gathered her into his arms, hearing her cries.

"I got you…it's okay," he whispered, giving Lena a death glare before walking out of the kitchen. She was lucky, that Lena, that he happened to take his medication today.

* * *

><p>"My daughter was attacked!" Constance screamed. "If it weren't for Tate she would be in a hospital. I want that girl gone, and I want it now!"<p>

"Ms. Langdon, I understand your outrage. But we simply cannot expel a student. We simply have to suspend her for a couple of days." The principal argued. "Plus she may have to go to the hospital from your son's attack."

"He defended his sister! How are you?!" Constance roared. "Nothing pleases you people, Tate is finally seeing a therapist and you still want to get rid of him. I will not have it, I won't have it. I have had enough! I'm putting them through private school, and you have officially lost my booster club support." The news was pleasing to Tate and Violet…but Violet was still shaken from the day.

"I fucking hate her!" She screamed, pacing in the room as Tate laid on the bed watching her. "I wanna fucking kill her."

"Then do it!" Tate argued. "One less bitch to worry about in the world." Tate knew Violet had a violent streak, though she never admitted it. But Tate knew, Tate knew better than anyone. She had the same darkness as him; it was just a matter of time for her to finally embrace it. "If you don't wanna do then then there's only one option: scare her. Fear is the only thing bullies respond to."

"And how do I do that?" Violet asked, stopping her pace to look at him.

"Tomorrow is our last day of school, so you go up to her locker and tell her that you got the best coke in the city. She's a coke whore, I should know…" Tate explained. He had been dabbling the white powder for a while, but never really felt addicted to it. Just enough to get a fix. "After you do that invite her to the house."

"And then what?" Violet asked.

"Well, that's where I come in," Tate smirked. "_Helter Skelter_!"

**Reviews mean cookies!**


End file.
